Guides
Beginner guides & FAQ * Beginner FAQ (How to make some money in the first days...) * Full Command List * Aliases - Usage and Examples * Crafting * Check out our dictionary * Housing * New Player Guide * Piloting Tips for Beginners Careers * Bounter Hunter Missions Guide by Giles025 * Darein's Guide: Learning the Trade of the Bounty Hunter v2.2 (post-CU) * Image design stylebook * Jedi Starter Guide Quests Quests by Combat Level (CL) Check this category: Content by combat levels (Beta) General info Warning: * Quests are listed by starting planet, but they may lead players to other planets during the quest. * Some quests require players to belong to the Rebels or the Empire and also may require those players to be Combatant to participate in the quest. * Not all quests have been updated since the NGE, and may not give out XP, may be bugged, or may give out rewards that may not work. Legacy Quest (Complete) *This long series of quests is designed to take a new character from CL1 to CL45 and beyond. Veteran players can also join in the fun. The quest begins on Tatooine, and also visits Naboo, Corellia, and Talus, to date. It is speculated that the quest will eventually form an epic cycle visiting each planet taking the character all the way to CL90. Corellia * Legacy Quest (Corellia Section) * CorSec Agent * Enough!! * Meatlump Quitting * The Meatlumps Quests * Ral Mundi * Rebel Themepark * Secrets of the Syren (Rebel), currently removed from game. Dantooine * The Warren * Jedi Temple Ruins Dathomir * Doing Your Duty (Eta-2 Actis Interceptor Quest) * Imperial Prison * Singing Mountain Clan Cave (Rebel Combatant needed for some quests) * Nightsister Stronghold * Slayer of Axkva Min Badge * Force Witches Battle * Dathomir Crash Site * Aurilla **Rohak's Figurines Endor * Death Watch Bunker * Foreman Quest inside Death Watch Bunker. * Rebreather Quest inside Death Watch Bunker. * Marauder Themepark Kashyyyk (arranged by zone where the quest starts) Kachirho and surrounding areas * Collecting Survey Data * Find Brody Johnson * Find Missing Son * Hunting Grounds Access * Task Force Bravo * The Imprisoned Geonosian (all) **Help the imprisoned Geonosian, phase I **Help the imprisoned Geonosian, phase II **Help the imprisoned Geonosian, phase III * The Missing Researchers * Trandoshan Slavers * Treat for Trandoshans * Quelling the Varactyl * Wookiee Blood Sample * Zssik Clan (All the Zssik Clan quests) **Kashyyyk System: Escort the Zssik Slave Shuttle **Befriend a Wookiee **Find Dakar **Destroy Blackscale Marked Wookiees **Speak with Mosolium **Kashyyyk System: Steal the Avatar Approach Codes **Access to Avatar **Find Orooro **Gain Wookiee Support **The Smiting of Old Scratch **Report to Hssissk Bloodscale **Assault on Avatar Etyyy - Hunting Grounds * Hracca Glade Access * Kashyyyk Hunting Grounds Quest * Trophy for Excellence in Hunting in Etyyy Rryatt Trail * Rryatt Trail Quests * Lord Cyssc * Rryatt Trail Trials - all the trials **Hunting Walluga Skullsmashers **Defeat the Crazed Ex-Jedi **Cleanse the Trail **Rryatt Trail Minstyngar Hunt **Hunt the Katarn * Rryatt Trail Rodians **Find the Lost Rodian Hunters **Stop the Deep Woods Poachers **Defeat Gotal Hunters Kkowir Forest * Search for the Cure: Part I * Search for the Cure: Part II * Curing the Great Tree * The Sayormi * Cyrans the Unfeeling and the Sayromi Queen * Arena Challenge: Face Wirartu * Business As Usual * Examplar Zheus * Outcasts * A Possessed Soul * Athanlu's Cure * Hides for the Head Hunter * Steelclaw * The Sayormi People * Deadwood Moss * Perusta's Experiment Myyydril Caverns *Myyydril Trust (all the Myyydril Trust quests) **Myyydril Trust-Chief Kallaarac **Myyydril Trust-Tala'oree **Myyydril Trust-Tala'oree's Beetles **Myyydril Trust-Kirrir **Myyydril Trust-Kirrir's Warrl Leaves **Myyydril Trust-Nawika **Myyydril Trust-Nawika's Jewelry Box **Myyydril Trust-Return to Chief Kallaarac *Doctor Kinesworthy *Luilris Mushrooms *Medical Boxes *Mother Queen *Mystical Stones *N-K "Necrosis" *Queen's Healing Touch *Ren'Salla's Stone *"The Lost" *The Search Begins *The Urnsor'is Infestation *Treun Lorn *Urnsor'is Eggs *Webweaver Blankets Blackscale Slaver Compound * None? Kashyyyk Space * Avatar Platform * Civilian Protection Guild Lok * Nym's Themepark Mustafar * A Collector's Business * A Hidden Treasure? * A History Lesson * A Moral Choice * A Strange Gem * A Whole Pack of Trouble * An Archeologist's Problem * Beasts From the East * Being A Good Samaritan * Champion of Mustafar * Clear Out Beetle Nest * Exploration of Mustafar * Fate of the Galaxy * Fragments of the Past * Hunter Becomes the Hunted * Lava Flea Hunt * Miner Madness * Replace Air Filters * Salvage or Die * Sickness of the Storm Lord * Skin the Blistmoks * Skull of the Jundak * Supplies for the Miners * Symbiosis * Symbols of Chu-Gon Dar * The Cursed Shard * The Deadly Raptors * The Downed Ship * The Jagged Teeth * The Jedi's Guard Dog * The Man-eater * The Mining Field Markers * The Serpent Shard * The Strike * The Tasty Tanray * The Transfer of the AI * Unlocking the Secrets Naboo * Finding an Armorsmith * Legacy Quest (Naboo Section) * Borvo's Guard * Borvo's Guard - A Trip to Corellia * Borvo the Hutt Quest (Tusken King's Rifle) * Imperial Themepark * The Abandoned Protocol Droid * To the Queen's Aid (ARC-170 Quest) * Ebenn Q3 Baobab * Secrets of the Syren (Neutral), currently removed from game. * Kidnapped Royalty * The Azure Cabal * Imperial_Theme_Park Rori * Nym's Starmap * Zicx Bug Bomb quest * Rebel Outpost Missions. Talus * Avenging Mort * Enough!! * Grave Robbers * Hunting the Murra Blanca, Painted Spat and Bane Back Spider (Various Hunters Trophys) * Legacy Quest (Talus Section) Tatooine * Bestine Capitol missions for Prefect Talmont (Imperial) * Bestine Capitol missions for Wilhalm Skrim (Imperial) * Bestine Painting Election * Bossk quests * Bren Kingal missions (Various trophies) * Darklighter's Estate quest (Polished Krayt Dragon Skull) * Finding Huff's Rifle * Hedon Istee quest for the Legendary Scythe Blade * Hero of Tatooine (Mark of the Hero - Resurection Ring) * Jabba's Themepark * Legacy Quest (Tatooine Section) * The Master Hunter * Third Sun Cantina missions for Stella * Tasty Dried Critters * Safety Measures * Safety Measures Part 2 * Safety Measures Part 3 * Secrets of the Syren (Imperial), currently removed from game. * The Great Hunter * Wald's Woes * Working for Boba Fett **Working for Boba Fett, phase I **Working for Boba Fett, phase II **Working for Boba Fett, phase III **Working for Boba Fett, phase IV **Working for Boba Fett, phase V Yavin IV * Catch A Fallen Star * Catch A Fallen Star 2 * Catch A Fallen Star 3 * Find Lost Worker * Geonosian Caves Yavin IV Space * Yavin IV Space Station **Inspect Debris Cult Communication Vessel **Rescue The Company Executive Non-specific Planet Quests * Corellian Corvette Dungeon * Corellian Corvette in space (Pilot mission) Space Careers Freelance * Smuggler Alliance * CorSec Squadron * RSF Squadron Imperial * Imperial Inquisition * Black Epsilon Squadron * Storm Squadron Rebel * Crimson Phoenix Squadron * Arkon's Havoc Squadron * Vortex Squadron Misc * Piloting Tips for Beginners Others * Laying Siege to Bestine - PvP Guide to Bestine for rebels * Badges * Bounty Hunter Armor Loot Guide * Corellian Corvette Master Pilot Mission * Delegating Faction Sympathy * Factions * Multi-Player Ship Operation Guide * Player Associations - Setting up etc. * Player city guide * The Circle of Death - Solo PvE Tactic * Character Journals Category:Table of Contents Category:Guides